


No Matter How They Toss the Dice

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.Imagine Me and You au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 clichefest of Seblaine Affairs Seblaintine's Day 2017

For three and a half years Sebastian had put up with his job. He gritted his teeth as he was called, once again, at 2:30 in the morning about an “emergency” that “just couldn’t wait” only to be assigned something his boss should have finished weeks ago. He rolled his eyes when he was instructed on a practice that was barely this side of legal and smiled as his complete asshole of a boss told yet another joke about his secretary’s fucking DD tits.

It was all worth it, he had told himself, for the spectacular paycheck he brought home every two weeks and the quarterly bonuses that could pay for a five-star vacation to anywhere they could dream up.

But then there had been Blaine, telling him that it didn’t matter how much money he had made or if he was living up to every absurd expectation his father had tried to push onto him. It didn’t even matter that Sebastian was very, very good at his job because he hated it.

According to Blaine the only thing that did matter was that Sebastian was happy.

Sebastian thought happiness was a lot to ask for out of job but maybe Blaine wasn’t entirely wrong about the fact that a job shouldn’t make him want to kill, maim, or otherwise harm everyone around him.

“I’m fucking going to fucking quit,” he had been telling Blaine for well over a year.

“I’ll be waiting with champagne,” Blaine had always replied. Then they both sighed in frustration because they knew he wasn’t really going to do it. Sebastian was impulsive in many other areas of life but not in this one. Not when it came to work, saving for the future, or maintaining the lifestyle both he and Blaine had taken for granted their entire lives.

But after three and a half years he finally did it. He looked his asshole boss square in the eyes and he fucking quit his fucking job.

Leaving the office he headed straight to the nearest bar, never mind that it wasn’t even two o’clock in the afternoon and he had sworn off getting hammered during the middle of the day a few months after he had graduated from Wharton.

“Scotch and soda,” he ordered, throwing his coat across the back of one chair and sitting down heavily in another. The bar was entirely empty. The remnants of a watery drink on one of the tables was the only sign that anyone else had been there that day.

After a drink and a half, he fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped to call his husband.

“Blaine!” He cried into his phone, feeling jittery and euphoric, and drunker than he should be given what he’d had to drink. “Blaiinee, come meet me. House Bar. As soon as you get off work. Or sooner.” He hummed a few notes at random into the phone before hanging up.

“And a bottle of champagne. Dom, if you have it. Or Pol Roger” He held up two fingers in the direction of the bartender. “Two glasses. My husband is coming to celebrate.”

The bartender raised a skeptical eyebrow but disappeared into the back, emerging a few minutes later with a silver bucket and a bottle. She took another minute to rustle up the glasses before depositing everything in front of Sebastian. Throwing him a final judgmental look, she made herself scarce at the other end of the bar.

Negative bartender points, Sebastian decided, as she wiped down the bar top for the sixth time in a clear bid to avoid having to listen to anything Sebastian might have to say. Wasn’t half a bartender’s job to listen to customer complain about their woes?

Or maybe this wasn’t that kind of bar. Maybe he had missed a specific ‘we don’t care about you or your problems here’ sign. Or maybe it was just a dive bar thing and this was more the type of place for quiet introspective self-reflection.

He didn’t have any problems that he wanted to discuss, certainly not with _her_ and probably not with any bartender but he made a mental note to himself to Google it later, in case the-best-bars-to-talk-about-your-problems was ever something he needed to know. Not for himself, probably. Talking, he had generally found, made his problems worse not better. But still. It might be something he needed to know. Someday. For something. Maybe.

“Oh my god,” Blaine’s voice breathed out over his shoulder and he tried to spin around on his stool but these definitely weren’t those kind of stools and instead he felt himself lurching sideways.

“Woah.” Sebastian placed one steadying hand on the bar top and another against Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine peered concernedly at him. “How’s it going?” He asked slowly, enunciating both too much and too little, causing Sebastian’s mind to scramble to get all of his words. “I got your message.”

“Champagne!” Sebastian replied, grabbing the bottle and both glasses and sloppily pouring. “You always said you would be waiting for me with champagne. But,” he thrust Blaine’s glass into his hand, “instead,” he laughed, “I’m waiting for you.”

Cheerfully, he clanged the glasses together and downed his in one long gulp.

“You… What?” Blaine looked from his sticky, dripping glass to Sebastian and back. “You quit?”

“Right in one.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’ve been saying I would.”

“I know.”

“And I finally did. I told Matt exactly what I thought about him, his stupid face, and that stupid fucking job. And then I left.”

“Oh my god.”

“I think I left my favorite pen.” He frowned as he poured himself more champagne. “I really like that pen.”

 “Oh my god,” Blaine said again. “I can’t believe you finally quit.”

“My poor pen,” Sebastian mourned.

“We’ll get you a new one. Or have Ben get it for you.”

Sebastian nodded happily. “Ben’s good like that.”

“To you,” Blaine raised his glass. “To finally doing what was best for you.”

“To me. Because I’m motherfucking awesome.”

And they proceeded to get spectacularly drunk.  


* * *

 

  
By the time they left the bar they had tackled a bottle of champagne and three glasses each of “celebratory scotches”, as Blaine had deemed them. Hand in hand, they tripped and stumbled their way home, continuously jostling each other as they veered off course.  

As they waited at an intersection to cross the street, Sebastian smiled up at the moon.

Things had been feeling weird between him and Blaine since they had gotten married a few months before. He had been warned that it might happen, after the initial honeymoon phase, but he hadn’t thought it would happen to them.

They had met early in college and after a year of friendship, they had begun dating. By Sebastian’s first year of grad school, they were living together and considered the married couple of their friend group. When they finally did get married, the most common reactions were “finally” and “oh, I forgot you weren’t already.”

Everything about their relationship had been smooth sailing, so maybe it was time they hit their little rough patch. It wasn’t even really a rough patch, just a little bump in the road as their orbits readjusted to married life. A temporary falling out of sync before life could resume as it always had been.

And maybe this was it, Sebastian thought as they fumbled to find the keys to their apartment, Blaine abandoning his own search to grope at Sebastian’s pockets. Maybe this was the cosmic moment of realignment: drunk and laughing, with a whole new future unraveling before them.

“Water,” Sebastian proclaimed, lurching through the front door and dropping his coat in heap on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and skated to the kitchen on socked feet. “Water for you. And me. And you. And you. Do dooo doop do.”

Blaine’s phone chirped to signal a series of new text messages. A silly little bird noise that made Blaine smile because even in the middle of winter he could smell the hope of flowers in the spring.

Chirp cheep chirp chirp.

“Tell them,” Sebastian called to wherever it was Blaine had wandered off to, “you need to drink at least 8 of these before you go to bed or else in the morning it will hurt your head.” Laughing to himself, he plunked a filled glass of water down on the counter and filled another on up for himself before gulping it down.

He finished his own 8 (okay 6. Okay 4) glasses of water and let his socked feet carry him to his husband who was standing in the living room staring at their decorative rubber tree in contemplative silence.

“There’s a thing,” Blaine said, “a something. That I want to talk to you about.”

Sebastian joined Blaine to stare at the tree. “Yes,” he rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and slid his arms around his waist, “we should get rid of that. Trees do not belong indoors.”

“No, Seb,” Blaine wriggled his way out of Sebastian’s embrace and turned to face him. “I’m seri-”

“And I was serious about that water thing, mister.” Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to look reprimanding. “I quit my job and therefore. Therefore. Therefore I have no work to be at in the morning, unlike you, mister Seri. So drink up. Or I’m not talking to you.”

“But-”

“You can talk and walk. And drink and think. And I,” Sebastian let his arms flourish and sang, “I will be right here waiting for you,” before clapping his hands over his ears and humming until Blaine starting moving towards the kitchen.

He continued to hum as he sank down into their couch. It was the only piece of furniture in their apartment that they had gotten after they were married and he couldn’t believe they had lived so long without it. The leather was beautifully cool under his cheek and it was the perfect mixture of firm and giving for sleeping on, not like their old couch whose cushions swallowed you whole the moment you sat down on it and only let you up at the end of a prolonged battle.

“Are you listening to me?” Blaine called from the kitchen.

“Of course I am,” replied Sebastian, who hadn’t heard a word.

He tried hard to concentrate but Blaine was far away and his voice trickled into the room as little more than a lulling hum. Sebastian relaxed further into the cushions, knowing that whatever it was that Blaine was saying was a preface to whatever it was that Blaine had to say. Blaine was like that.

Promising himself that he would sit up and pay attention when Blaine got to the point, he let his eyelids flutter closed and his breathing even out.

“I just… this is something I need to tell you. I thought maybe I didn’t… at first I thought I wouldn’t. But it became more than that, more than I thought it would. So now I need to.” Blaine’s voice became louder as he came back into the room and Sebastian grunted sleepily in response.  

Blaine’s footsteps caused the floor to creak as he paced in front of the couch and Sebastian found the repetitive noise lulling him. One step, _creak_ , two step, three step, _creak creak_. One step, _creak_ …

“I need to tell you, even though it’s nothing. Not anymore. And maybe it could have been but it’s not. I swear to you, it’s not. But, Seb. I… I went crazy.” Blaine sighed heavily as he continued to pace back and forth. “I went crazy for someone and it wasn’t you. It came out of nowhere and it just hit me, like a train. And I tried to resist, I tried so hard but everything about it just felt so… unstoppable. From the moment I saw him, I was gone.

“I know it isn’t fair,” Blaine’s voice cracked, “but I need you to tell me it’s okay and I need you to tell me what to do to fix this because I just… I can’t, Seb. I can’t figure out how this happened or where we were going wrong or if we were even going wrong.  Maybe it’s just me and I messed everything up.

“I love _you_. I’m married _you_. And I know we can get back to where we were and be happy again. I know we can do that because it’s us. You’re Sebastian and I’m Blaine. I’m your husband and you’ve always been the most important thing in my world.”

Blaine stopped pacing. Sebastian rolled over on the couch and let out a drunken snore that was partially muffled by a pillow.

“No.” Blaine sunk to his knees in front of the couch and let his hands hover over Sebastian, caressing the air just above his shoulder. “No, don’t be asleep. I don’t know that I can tell you this again.” He sighed and dropped his voice to a whisper, “Something happened and I went crazy. It was new and different and exciting. I’m staying, though. I wouldn’t—couldn’t—ever leave you. What we had was enough for me before and I know it’ll be again. I promise.”

There was a long pause and then Blaine pulled the throw down off the back of the couch and over Sebastian. After another moment, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead, a tear dripping off his nose and onto Sebastian’s cheek.

“I promise,” Blaine said. “I love you.”  


* * *

 

  
Sebastian remembered a time when they had been dating; Blaine had pushed him up against the wall of his apartment hallway and kissed him breathless.

“You drive me crazy,” Blaine had said, the words bubbling with laughter, “you really, really do.” Then he kissed him twice more before letting Sebastian fumble the door open.

Blaine’s cheeks had been bright red and there had been snowflakes still clinging to his hat and matching scarf. Sebastian couldn’t remember what he had been doing to drive Blaine so crazy but six years later, he could still feel the winter’s chill melting away in the wake of Blaine’s lips.  


* * *

 

  
If his life had been a story, hell if he had been a different person, Sebastian would go to Blaine and tell him that he was leaving. Leaving before he could be left. Leaving so that Blaine could go be with who he wanted. Leaving so he wouldn’t be in the way.

But Sebastian was selfish and stubborn and he wasn’t about to just let go. Maybe Blaine had gone crazy for someone else, or maybe he just thought he had, but Sebastian refused to believe that they hadn’t been happy and that they couldn’t be again. They had been together for years and Sebastian knew they could be together for many more.

If Blaine came to him, serious and sober, and told him that he was going, Sebastian wouldn’t make him stay. If Blaine came to him and told him that he wasn’t what Blaine wanted anymore, Sebastian wouldn’t keep him.

But it was Blaine choice, not Sebastian’s and Sebastian refused to make it for him.

And Blaine had decided he was staying. He had been the one to say it, when Sebastian had been pretending to be sleeping, knowing that was the only way he would ever know what Blaine was really thinking.

Maybe it was an unstoppable force meets an immovable object scenario, two things that were unable to exist at the same time. But nowhere was it written than the force always had to win. They could be the immovable object and Blaine’s new _thing_ would have to veer out of the way.

Blaine had made a choice and he had chosen him.


End file.
